The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Presentation of information to the operator of a vehicle in an effective manner is desirable and reduces strain upon the operator. Display techniques are known wherein light is projected upon a screen, and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Applied to transportation applications, such displays are known as head up displays, wherein information is projected upon a visor, a screen between the operator and a windscreen, or directly upon the windscreen. However, known systems projecting light directly upon a windscreen frequently require a coating or material that significantly decreases the transparency of the windscreen. As a result, head up displays are frequently restricted to limited region upon the windscreen.
Vehicle systems monitor a great deal of information. In particular, vehicle systems utilizing driving aids such as adaptive cruise control (ACC), automatic lateral control, collision avoidance or preparation systems, and lane keeping aids monitor and process information regarding the operating environment surrounding the vehicle. Additionally, information is available from a variety of sources to locate the vehicle in relation to a 3D map database, plan a travel route for the vehicle to a destination, and correlate this travel route to available information regarding the route. Additionally, on-board vehicle systems provide a wide variety of information that can be used to improve control of the vehicle. Additionally, vehicle-to-vehicle communications are known to utilize data collected in one vehicle in communicating with vehicles elsewhere on the road.